metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Reactor Core (Sanctuary Fortress)
Reactor Core is a room in the Sanctuary Fortress in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Description On the first visit, the doors will lock and Samus will be attacked by a rogue Quad. The doors will not unlock until it is defeated. After this, the room serves as a junction between areas of the Sanctuary Fortress. Several Luminoth Tech Crates are scattered on the bottom floor. As well, there are two transparent windows beside the entrance to the room, both contain units part of a reactor-maintenance system. Despite a lack of supplies, they are continuing to function. Radiation levels has not yet crippled them, but continued exposure will ultimately lead to shutdown. The Dark Aether version of this room was the Hive Reactor. Connecting rooms .]] *Reactor Access (via Blue Door) *Sanctuary Map Station (via Blue Door blocked off by Translator Door) *Transit Station (via Yellow Hatch) *Save Station A (via Blast Shield) *Minigyro Chamber (via Blue Door) Inhabitants ;1 Quad CM (First visit) :"Mechanism: Quad CM :Rogue combat drone. :Command Module relies on ranged attacks. Beam shield can be breached by opposite-polarity systems." ;1 Quad MB (First visit) :"Mechanism: Quad MB :Rogue combat drone. :Main Body specializes in close combat. Lower venting system can be damaged by concussive attacks. Boost attack can disrupt its vortex spin." ;3 Rezbits :"Mechanism: Rezbit :Rogue patrol drone. :Variable beam cannon and digital virus delivery system makes target very dangerous. Barrier shield and phasing power help protect it from damage." Items Energy Tank :Once the room is clear of Rezbits, a Kinetic Orb Cannon will be revealed. If Samus uses it, she will be launched to a sphere covered in Spider Ball Tracks. Then, she can traverse some more and use the Boost Jump to launch off of several red nodes on each sphere (she should not waste time as some of them have electric sparks that trigger after a period of time), until she finally reaches an alcove containing the Energy Tank. Scans ;Luminoth Tech Crate :"Object analysis complete. :Object is a Luminoth Tech Crate. :Units possess ultra-secure lock systems. Destroy them to discover their contents." ;Reactor-maintenance system :"Object scan complete. Object is part of a reactor-maintenance system. These servomechanisms continue to function, despite a lack of supplies. Radiation levels have not crippled the units, but continued exposure will eventually lead to a decline in efficiency and, ultimately, shutdown." ;Translator Door (locked) : "Unable to interface with door control system. Cannot translate alien text. To access door controls, you will need to update your translator files." ;Translator Door (unlocked) :"Security clearance approved. Door systems online. Through vigilance and strength, we create peace." ;Reactor Control System :"Object scan complete. Unit is part of the reactor control system. Unit is offline. Reactor operations are on automatic function. Unable to access security codes: the system will remain online." ;Energy Tank :"Energy Tank :Permanently increases your maximum energy capacity by 100 units." ;Spider Ball Track (before obtaining Spider Ball) :"Magnetic rail system track detected. :Rail system powered and active. Spider Ball technology required to access track." ;* Kinetic Orb Cannon hologram :"Enter hologram in Morph Ball mode to fire Cannon." * Note: text is centered-aligned in scan, unlike the others which are left-aligned. Category:Rooms Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Rooms containing Energy Tank(s) in Metroid Prime 2